


Her Rosebud Boy

by Ellienerd14



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Simon meets his grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Since Lucy's death, her mother has been looking for her. When the veil opens almost twenty years later her daughter visits, begging her to find her son.So the search for Lucy's rosebud boy began.





	Her Rosebud Boy

It broke my heart when Lucy left. I have contacts in America that look for her but every update is the same. Nothing.

She's the last person I expected to visit. I never dreamed Lucy - my beautiful daughter - to be dead. Imagining her on the coast in California, hidden away from Davy and us was always a better alternative. I held onto the hope she was alive.

I almost didn't recognise woman by the kitchen window as Lucy. But she turned and I recognised her face. Blue eyes I'd given up on seeing again. Ordinary blue eyes with thick eyelashes - she never needed make up - that matched the ocean I had thought she lived by. The scar on the top of her right eyebrow is the same. An injury from playing rugby when she was eleven.

I sink into the nearest seat. "Lucy?"

"Find him," she tells me in a whisper. She vanishes.

Visitors can't last long. Not more than a minute or two.

My Lucy…

She must mean the Mage. Davy had been her obsession. But what does she want? Revenge? A message.

She must have more to say.

I hope she knows I'm listening out for her.

* * *

The next time she appears in her old room. It's empty now but once it held her posters and pictures. I was the one who got rid of them. It hurt too much.

She's sitting on her old bed, touching the new quilt covers with a translucent hand, when she appears again.

"Lucy!"

She smiles at me but it's painful.

"Mother. You have to find him."

"Find who?"

"My rosebud boy. My baby. I know his place but he isn't there. I keep calling his name."

"You had a baby?" I had heard rumours that Lucy had fled to protect an unborn child. I hadn't believed them.

"Davy told me we were the stars." Lucy sounds sad. She's starting to fade away again. I reach out, knowing it won't do anything. "Find him. Find my rosebud boy."

* * *

I spend my days wandering the house, looking for Lucy. The veil is still open but she hasn't returned.

I ponder her clues. A rosebud boy. A baby. I need more. I need the name of her son. My grandchild. Is he at Watford? America?

I call her name and hope she hears me.

I will find her rosebud boy.

* * *

It's the scream that gives Lucy away. Not Lucy's scream. I don't think she has enough of a voice left. A young maid had ran from the kitchen and I had ran in.

"My rosebud boy. Have you found my rosebud boy yet?" Lucy asks. She's clearer this time. I can make out the pattern on her floral coloured dress and the ringlets in her hair.

"No."

"His name is Simon. He has no family. He is lost. Find him!"  
  
"Where?" I beg. "Tell me Lucy!"

"Where I met Davy. His name is Simon. My rosebud boy."

I didn't think visitors could cry but a clear tear trickles down Lucy's cheek. "Tell him he is loved. That I forgive him."

"Forgive him for what?"

"Killing me. Taking my magic. I'd give it again. Tell him that."

Her voice is almost gone.

"The veil closes soon-" Lucy reaches for me, "find my rosebud boy. I love my rosebud boy. Find him."

"I will," I promise her.

She's fading and something about her smile makes me think it's the last visit I'll get from her.

* * *

The veil closes but I don't give up. I can't beak my promise to what was left of Lucy.

Simon was the name of her imaginary friend when Lucy was younger. She used to laugh at the air, making a teddy dance for a boy who wasn't there.

I'd asked her once why she laughed at him. "His name is Simon Snow mummy! Snow is such silly name."

The teapot in my hands shatters as I let go.

 _Simon_ _Snow_.

Everyone in the magickal world knows that name. It's the name of the chosen one. The most powerful Mage.

Could it also be the name of Lucy's son? It's possible. Simon Snow is an orphan. He grew up hidden away. Had that been Lucy's last gift to him. Protection?

I know there's only one way I'll know. I need to see Simon.

I can't waste anytime, so I call a taxi.

* * *

"Mrs Salisbury?" Agatha Wellbelove asks. I know her from the club. I always give her extra cake. She's far to skinny. "What are you doing here?"

"Agatha, you are friends with Simon Snow, correct?"

She nods after a moment. "I used to be. Why do you want Simon?"

"It's private," I tell her. I can't let her say anything. If I'm wrong, it could be crushing for him. "Do you know where he is?"

"Extra Greek lessons." Agatha hesitates. "Does the Mage know you are here?"

I have a hundred things to say to the Mage. And a hundred spells.

"No."

"I can get him?" Agatha offers. There is no way the Mage would let me see Simon if he's his son. I can't rush it.

I think she's trying to help. "That won't be necessary Agatha dear. I only wish to talk to Simon."

"Why?"

"It's a matter of life and death." It is true. It's a matter of his life and Lucy's death.

"Oh," Agatha's brown eyes widen. "Shall I send him out here?"

* * *

I don't know what to expect from Simon Snow. The most powerful Mage in history. The chosen one.

His mouth is full. There's a scone in his pocket too. Lucy loved them.

"Mrs Salisbury?"

"Hello Simon."

When I finally get a good look at him, it's like seeing Lucy. The clear blue eyes and messy blond curls. Simon has most of his head shaved but the nest of bronze curls match my daughters. He has moles dotted all over his face. They run in the family, moles and freckles. He looks far too skinny. His red Watford jumper hangs off his thin frame.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

"I think you're my grandchild."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if we ever got the name of Lucy mum but let me know otherwise. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
